


Through The Well

by EdoEclipse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Rin (InuYasha), Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoEclipse/pseuds/EdoEclipse
Summary: What if Rin was not a small child of the feudal era, but instead, a young woman of the modern era? What if Rin was Kagome's older sister who also possessed the power to travel 500 years back in time through the well? In this AU, she certainly is. Rin Takahashi decided to follow her sister down the well one day, only to be thrown into a crazy adventure involving her own identity and a cold-hearted InuYoukai who can't seem to bring himself to get rid of her.





	Through The Well

**Author's Note:**

> [Word Count: 1,722]

A short, plump girl with intense curves barged into her younger sister's room, noticing that she was, yet again, preparing to hop into that wretched well and travel to the Feudal Era as usual. To any other person, the thought of something that unrealistic would cause them to laugh and assume themselves crazy. But to nineteen year old Rin Takahashi, this was a completely normal thing for her family--since Kagome, her fifteen year old sister, first discovered her incredible ability. 

"I see that you're going on another trip," Rin gathered, leaning against the doorframe. 

Kagome slung her yellow backpack over her shoulder, walking over towards her older sister. "Of course I am! InuYasha needs my help tracking the shards, you know. He can be a bit of a baka..." 

The older sister glanced up at her. Despite being older by four years, Rin was only around 4'11" tall, giving Kagome a few good inches on her. "Well, be careful." 

Kagome giggled. "I try to be. But you don't have to worry about anything. InuYasha always saves me." 

"Never say always, Kagome. But I decided that I want to walk with you to the well--maybe get a front row seat of this magic time traveling stuff," Rin teased. 

"If that'll ease your nerves, then sure!" Kagome chirped out, motioning for Rin to follow her downstairs and out of the house. 

They approached the shrine quickly, Rin following her sister inside. "So, do you say a magic word or shoot lightning from your hands?" 

Kagome laughed. She loved how teasing, caring, and happy her sister was. "Oh yeah, I say 'Presto!', and the well just swallows me whole!" 

Rin began to laugh with her. "The sad part is that I'm imagining that!" 

After both girls finished their laughing sessions, Kagome waved a goodbye to her sister before jumping in the well. A light surrounded her and in a matter of a few seconds, she disappeared. 

"Wow..." Rin stared at the well in wonder. She knew that Kagome was a Miko and a reincarnation of a very important Miko from Edo, Japan. That granted her the ability to travel through time, or so Rin assumed anyways.

She began to wonder if the well had anything special inside of it, or maybe the aura could be felt even by a regular human such as Rin.

Her curiousity got the better of her, and the ningen approached the well. Immediatedly, she could indeed feel a strange aura. . .or power? It felt strange yet. . .it felt as if it was calling to her. Certainly strange indeed. 

Predicting that nothing insane would occur, the small woman hopped into the well. Instantly, light surrounded her, and nothing but a purple hue could be seen. A gasp escaped from Rin's mouth.

"Where the hell am I?" she wondered out loud. 

Soon, the purple hue faded, and darkness replaced it. 

Glancing up, she noticed a clear, blue sky. There seemed to not be a ladder any longer, but rather vines. Sighing, knowing that she wasn't as fit as her sister, she used all of her strength to climb upwards until she reached the top, falling over into the soft grass. 

Her t-shirt, black leggings, and brown boots were probably dirty or rugged from the climb, but she could care less. 

Rin was no baka. She could piece together where she was, and the only solution now that she could think of was to go and search for Kagome. 

Based on the stories that her sister would bring home, this place was no walk in the park. Demons were around every corner, waiting to snack on little ningen onnas. 

Just the thought that her life could end at any second sent a shiver down Rin's spine, but she chose to not allow such thoughts to ruin her mood. She would smile and keep positive despite the fact that she had no idea where to go. 

There would be no way that she would dare walk into the forest. Anything could hide in there--stalk her until it had her pinned against a tree with nowhere to run. No, the open fields would do just nicely.

Something shiny reflected in the warm sunlight, causing Rin to rush over to it. It was a candy wrapper, something obviously modern and obviously Kagome's. Rin recognized her younger sister's favorite chocolate bar from anywhere. 

Using that as a guide-line, Rin began to walk in said direction.

Not too long after that, a sight of smoke and a small village appeared within her view. Relief coated the young woman as she ran towards it. 

Soon, she stopped in her tracks at a rather . . .unusual sight. Two strange men with silver hair were locked into a battle, the one wearing red spitting curses towards the more. . .elegant one. 

Even from a distance, Rin knew exactly who one of them was.

InuYasha. That meant that Kagome must be somewhere in that village. 

Deciding to dodge the two, she ran around the perimeter, entering the village someplace else. 

"Kagome?! Kagome!!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. 

She spotted Kagome not long after her cry, sitting against a hut with a very annoyed expression. The older sister rushed over, panting in excitement. 

"Kagome!" 

Said girl glanced away from the fight, her blue eyes widening at the sight of her older sister. "Rin? What. . .how?!" 

"I have no idea! The well seems to like me too, I guess," she shrugged out, glancing back at the two fighting, "So what's that all about?"

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha and his half-brother, Sesshomaru, always fight when they cross paths. It gets so irritating after awhile. But now that you're here, somehow, I guess you can finally meet everyone," she glanced back at the sibling fight. "InuYasha! That's enough! I need your help!" 

After a growl and a few protests, the Inu Hanyou stopped his fighting and stomped over towards his friend. "What, Wench?!" 

Kagome glared at him, pointing at Rin. "This is my sister, Rin, and she somehow managed to travel here! Isn't that odd?" 

"Tch, not the weirdest thing I've seen. But she shouldn't be able to even get here!" he yelled out. 

Rin didn't enjoy the sound of bickering, her earthy brown eyes glancing over at the half-brother of InuYasha. Much to her surprise--and embarrassment--he was also glancing her way. He face held no emotion what-so-ever, something that Rin found odd yet highly intriguing. 

"I think your sister is checking that inu bastard out. Hey, Rin! Lord Fluffballs over there hates humans. Ain't no chance for you!" Rin caught InuYasha yelling out at her. 

A bright blush formed on her cheeks as she glanced away. "I wasn't checking him out! I was just curious!" 

InuYasha snorted. "Heh, I would believe you if I didn't see drool dripping from your mouth." 

Kagome swatted at him, glancing over to where Sesshomaru was standing. Though, she became confused when she noticed that he wasn't there anymore. 

InuYasha noticed too late. "Hey! Yo--" 

"InuYasha, do not make me quarrel with you once more. I do as I please," the Inu Youkai said in his deep, monotone voice, grabbing Rin's wrist and turning her around.

A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the male. . .something up close. His eyes were thin, golden in color, with pale skin and silver, nearly pure white hair that fell past his bottom. His bangs parted in the middle to reveal a beautiful crescent moon marking. In fact, he even had two magenta stripes on each cheek, and his eyelids spouted the same color as well. He was. . .beautiful. Though, it was evident by his swords that beautiful would not be a wise word to openly describe him as.

"W-who are you?" Rin asked in a whisper. 

The strange humanoid did not answer her. Instead, he leaned towards the woman, causing her breath to hitch. His nose pressed against the crook of her neck, sniffing her, before pulling back. 

"You do not possess the scent of a ningen onna. This Sesshomaru cannot identify your species," he said. 

InuYasha nearly choked. The bastard was actually communicating with someone. . .and it wasn't just to spit out a death threat! But his words caused the hanyou to sniff the air around the girl as well. His eyes widened. "He's right. She doesn't smell human like you, Kagome. Not even like a normal human. She smells like her soul couldn't decide on what damn thing it wanted her to be."

Kagome glanced at her sister in surprise. "Maybe it has something to do with how she managed to get through the well."

Sesshomaru noticed just then at how. . .odd the young woman was dressed. "You dress like the Miko. . ."

Rin, being herself, smiled brightly towards the handsome creature. "She's my sister, and I'm from the same time period as her!" 

Everyone gaped at how easily she smiled at the intimidating youkai. Sesshomaru himself was even perplexed. It was decided. 

He wanted her to travel with him--for him to seek out what she really was. While he was known as the esteemed killing perfection, Sesshomaru had a weak spot. And that was plain curiosity. 

"Girl, you will travel with me so that this Sesshomaru can identify your kind," he commanded with his usual monotone voice. 

Something inside Rin urged her to obey him, and it shocked her. 

"Hell no! Rin ain't going nowhere with you! You'll just get her killed!" InuYasha spat out. 

Sesshomaru's expression did not change. "This Sesshomaru will not allow anything to kill my new ward. Her scent holds power, though this one cannot identity it. Come, Rin." 

Something instinctively snapped in her brain, and her feet moved on their own, following Sesshomaru. 

"Rin, don't! He's dangerous!" Kagome called out. 

Rin tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. "I can't! Something is making me walk!" 

Kagome's eyes teared up. "What do you mean? What--"

"Instinct." 

The young miko glanced at the hanyou. "What?" 

"She's acting out of instinct. Something inside of her wants to follow Sesshomaru. If she has instinct, then maybe she's a youkai," InuYasha explained, "but she doesn't smell like one." 

Kagome wiped her tears away, observing as her older sister disappears into the forest. "Be safe. We'll find you. . ."

**Author's Note:**

> Inu=Dog  
> Ningen=Human  
> Onna=Woman  
> Baka=Idiot  
> Hanyou=Half-Breed  
> Youkai=Demon  
> Miko=Priestess 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this new story! I promise that it will become very interesting!


End file.
